


Does It Ever Drive You Crazy

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [33]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gossip, M/M, gossipy bridge crew makes a return! i love them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Nyotaknew, okay?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Resist the Snooze [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Does It Ever Drive You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was established relationship (not me editing this note fully 12 hours later because I just realized i forgot to tell you that)
> 
> title from [Night Changes by One Direction](https://open.spotify.com/track/5O2P9iiztwhomNh8xkR9lJ?si=HdF3ri7pRuWI2SyYKjwjqQ)

"Nyota. I think you were right." Leonard says, setting his lunch down on the table across for her.

"Probably. What about?"

"Jim and Spock."

"Yeah? What changed your mind?"

"I set up a door alarm in medbay to make sure that Jim didn't leave in the middle of the night."

"He has been known to try that."

"It went off in the middle of the night last night, so I got up to check the feed. But it wasn't Jim trying to get _out_. It was Spock going _in_."

"Hardly damning evidence, Len."

"I'm getting there. So Spock gets in Jim's biobed. There's hardly room for the both of them, but I got a picture." He pulls it up on his PADD - their famously emotionless Vulcan first officer, sleeping with his head resting on the captain's chest.

"I wasn't making it up."

"I know, I know. Never thought you were. But... what do we do now?"

"Nothing." Nyota shrugs. "There's gotta be a reason they aren't telling us. God knows what it is, but that's their decision. But feel free to join me in feeling superior when someone else figures it out."

\--

Betting pools aren't an uncommon occurrence among crew members of the _Enterprise_. Jim doesn't care, no matter what regulations say - he's mostly glad that his crew gets along so well. It's like the still that absolutely _doesn't exist_ in engineering somewhere. He's perfectly happy pretending he doesn't know anything about it.

What's less normal is that neither Nyota and Leonard are participating.

Pavel has been running around collecting bets on his commanding officers' love lives for a week when he corners Leonard.

"Look, kid, unless you wanna add a category for 'they're already together, stop wasting your time', count me out." Leonard says over his shoulder. Pavel is following him around as he does inventory, cataloging what they'll need from their next stop at a starbase.

"Fine. But you and Nyota cannot complain."

"Whatever you say."

\--

None of them win in the end, of course. There's not even a dramatic reveal or announcement or anything. No one makes any emotional medbay confessions. They're flying through known space, heading back towards earth for some repairs and hard-earned shore leave, and Jim just... kisses Spock on the cheek. Right there on the bridge. They'd been chatting about something, heads bent together over the science station. The conversation ended - maybe with something about "see you later" but no one could be entirely sure - and Jim just... planted one on him. In front of all of their friends and the secondary bridge crew.

"I'll be in my ready room. Sulu, you have the conn." And he's gone, either completely oblivious the mood shift or ignoring it on purpose. Spock disappears a moment later, saying something about an experiment he needs to check on in the labs.

It's quiet for a moment.

"So you all lose, right?" Nyota asks.

"Damn it." Sulu groans. He slumps down in the captain's chair. "Stop looking so smug over there."

Nyota just laughs.

\--

In the next room, Jim bites back a laugh. It's not that he'd planned on nuking the betting pool, but the opportunity was there, and he and Spock had been talking about telling the crew anyway. And he loved fucking with his friends sometimes. Being captain meant he had to be mature _most_ of the time. He couldn't be expected to act like an adult all the time. Although he's pretty sure he wouldn't give up the job if he were. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
